


Peter Parker's Field Trip at Stark Industries

by Afrodite_561GR



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flash is a bully, Fluff, Help, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm also bad at writing, IronDad and SpiderSon, Just Peter freaking out, My First Fanfic, No Angst, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afrodite_561GR/pseuds/Afrodite_561GR
Summary: Just Peter going on a field trip to where he lives. No big deal. Right?OrI suck at summaries and I have no imagination so... I'm sorry.. :( Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming), Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 682
Collections: peter parker and his field trips





	Peter Parker's Field Trip at Stark Industries

**Author's Note:**

> Btw I didn't intend for it to be this long.. I was thinking around 1,000 words or something but its 8,000. Oops. Also, I'm very bad at writing and this is my very first fanfic but I tried really hard. Constructive criticism is allowed :) so if you have any ideas or tips on how I can improve something then you are more than welcome to leave a comment and tell me. 
> 
> маленький паук = little spider

It was just a normal day for Peter. He woke up, went to the bathroom, then the kitchen, ate Steve's homemade pancakes, greeted everyone, gave a high five to Clint, said bye to his Dad and left for school.

When he arrived at school, he said bye to Happy and went up to Ned and both of them started fangirling out for the new Stars Wars movie that is coming out in 4 months.  
Just a normal day...

Well, at least, that's what Peter thought it was. Until the end of the day, when Mr. Harrington called for the class to quiet down because he had a 'very important announcement to make'.

"Now, quiet down everyone. I have something very important to tell all of you! We were granted to go on a school field trip to... Stark Industries!!"  
Everyone started to cheer and it made Peter's spidey sense go wild. But that wasn't the worst part of the announcement...  
"Can you believe it!! We are going to go to SI!! You can finally show me your lab!" Said Ned, with a very excited tone in his voice, but before Peter could respond Flash spoke up.  
"Yeah right, like Parker works for SI, to begin with. I bet nobody there even knows him! The internship is fake! Just admit it Penis!!!"  
"The internship IS real Flash!!" Ned said, trying to defend Peter.  
"Oh come on, you and Penis are only saying this for atten-"Flash got interrupted by a smack in the head. 

When all of them looked up, there was MJ, with the most pissed expression in her face (and its really rare to see her make any expression, really).  
"Shut up Flash, you are the one that brings it up every time. Not Peter nor Ned. And can you stop talking about Peter's penis all the time? You are too obsessed! Just quit it already." Said MJ.  
That made Flash quiet down and a lot of students started giggling from the comment MJ made about Flash's "obsession".

Peter gave a thankful smile to MJ, she then nodded towards him and walked back to her seat and started reading her book again.

Finally, the bell rang and everyone started packing their bags and Mr. Harrington hurriedly said:  
"Before you go, make sure to grab one of these permission slips - he grabbed the permission slips and started waving them in the air- and get your parents to sign them for you due to Thursday.  
Friday is when the field trip is."

When everyone packed their stuff, the students formed a line and grabbed a permission slip.  
To be honest, Peter was not happy about going to SI. That was where he worked! Hell, he even lived there!! After meeting the Avengers and Aunt May moving to Italy to work at her dream job, they gladly took him in. Tony and Pepper adopted him and slowly, the Avengers started becoming his big dysfunctional family!! And that is what terrified him the most. If they found out that he was going on a field trip to his own home, the others would do whatever they could to embarrass him in front of everyone! And, god, if they found out about Flash and what he did to him... SI would turn into a war zone! 

Of course, Flash saw the expression Peter had on his face and took advantage of it.  
"What are you worrying about Penis? Scared that all your lies will be revealed when we go to SI?!"  
"No, that's the least I'm worried about.." Peter replied without looking at Flash and got out of school.

When he and Ned finally went their separate ways, Peter started thinking of ideas on how he could keep the field trip a secret. It was going to be hard, and he knew it. But, he had to at least think of something quick!  
Maybe he can get Happy to sign it... Noooo, he will either say no or tell Tony...  
He cannot go at all. But that would prove Flash that he was lying when he ISN'T!!  
He could try and copy Aunt May's signature and then hide it under his desk forever. Nahhh... that wouldn't work, there are 2 spies and 2 super soldiers living with him, they would definitely find it and then tell Tony and Pepper or it would work but when he arrived at SI Friday would detect the signed permission slip and tell the others.

After trying to come up with other ways on how not to tell his family about the field trip, he slowly came to the realization that there could be nothing done to prevent the inevitable.  
There is nothing he can do, except tell Tony to sign it and beg him not to embarrass him.  
Yeah. that might work... Maybe even use his so-called 'puppy eyes' on Tony and the rest of the team so they could pity him and stay as far away from his as they can on that day.

When he exited the elevator, all of the Avengers were in the living room watching a movie. Well, all of them except Steve who was cooking and Clint who was probably in the vents.  
"Hey kiddo," said Steve looking at him and smiling. " How was school??" He asked.  
"Mehhh... Boring, as usual." Replied Peter.  
He tried to act as natural as possible but all he could think of was how to tell Tony about the field trip.  
Steve gave him a reassuring smile and said:  
"Well, you are a too smart kid. Anyways, food is almost ready"  
"What are you making??" Peter asked. He didn't eat much at school because it would seem very weird for a 16-year-old kid to eat 5 big sandwiches in one sitting. (Screw his fast metabolism) But he also knew that it was Steve's turn to cook today and he loves everything he makes and he just has to eat all of it!!  
(Maybe Peter is overreacting but Steve is a master chef and the only one, except Natasha and Sam, who can cook!)  
"Spaghetti," Steve replied.  
Peter's eyes went wide. HE LOVED SPAGHETTI!  
Steve noticed Peter's expression and laughed a little and then smiled.  
"I know you like it!"  
"Now, sit and eat Spider-kid! We have a long day ahead of us!" Steve said, placing the plate of spaghetti on the table and pointing at Peter to sit.  
Peter sat down at where he usually sat and started eating like a maniac, thank god Steve didn't question him. Okay, maybe just a little but only if he ate at all at school but that is a question he'd have to ask another time.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
1 hour later (TIME SKIP ~~~)  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter was doing his homework when he finally realized.  
Where has Tony been all day??  
He stopped and got up from his seat and went to the gym, trying to find at least an Avenger.

And he did. There, in the gym, was Natasha and Bucky. They were training. 

When they finally noticed Peter they both smiled and waved at him.  
"Hi маленький паук," said Natasha, smiling at her favorite spider.  
"Hey Nat, Bucky!" He waved at both of them and smiled.  
"Do you know where dad is? (Yes, Peter calls Tony dad.. <3) I haven't seen him all day.." Asked Peter.  
The spy and the super-soldier looked at each other and then back at Peter.  
"Oh, I thought they told you..?" Said Bucky.  
"Ummm... no???" Replied Peter.  
"Well, Tony is in a meeting. Pepper forced him this morning while you were at school to get out of his lab and attend the meeting as it was an important one. He will be back home by 8."  
Right now, it was 4 o'clock and the meeting has 4 hours until it ends.  
"Do you know what the meeting is about?" Asked Peter, very confused. He knew that his dad didn't like going to meetings, especially long ones and after some time, Pepper stopped trying to get him to come with her. And if what Bucky said was true and this meeting was an important one, then why would they need both his mum and dad to attend? This same thing used to happen with the accords but everything has settled down now and the media has forgiven the 'Rogues'. But who were they having the meeting with? Is it a bad thing that they are discussing? Is it good? Peter has so many questions that need to be answered...

"Sorry маленький паук but they didn't tell us anything about that meeting. " Replied Natasha, understanding how worried Peter was about the situation "But, I don't think it's a bad thing, if it was, they would have called the rest of us to be there too, wouldn't they?" She continued, somehow knowing what Peter's inner monologue was about.  
She did have a good point. So Peter can calm down, for now. He just has to ask his parents later.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, guys!!" Said Peter and started heading for the door when Nat walked in front of him and stopped him  
"What?" Asked Peter.  
"Well, you came in here, you might as well train with us," Natasha said, a smirk growing on her face.  
And so he did. 

For the next hour and a half, Peter, Nat, and Bucky trained nonstop. 

'So far so good' Peter thought. The day was going great!! He ate his most favorite food in the world by the most amazing chef in the world. He did all of his homework in no time and he had so much time to spare and go on patrol. And he even beat THE Black Widow 1 time while training! That's a first! (Peter thought that she let him win but he could ignore that for now) Everything was going perfectly fine...

Too fine...

When he was done with his usual patrol around the neighborhood, he came back, got out of the suit and went to the living room.

"Was patrol good?" asked Sam. He was sitting on the couch watching TV.  
"Yeah, it was good!" Peter said.

But before he could continue and tell Sam every single detail about his patrol (which he started doing a lot after the Avengers confirmed that he wasn't a burden and all of his insecurities faded away) his spidey sense started tingling. It was telling him to go left and so he did, looking up and towards the vent on the ceiling.

One second later, Clint fell from the vent above him and screamed his lungs out. Of course, it didn't scare him but it did scare the others that were in the living room.  
Clint started laughing and accidentally fell off the vents. A little 'ouch' was heard coming out of his mouth and the other Avengers broke out laughing at him. Peter just giggled a little.  
Then Clint got up and handed a paper to Peter.

With a smirk, he said: "This fell out of your backpack"  
When Peter grabbed the paper from Clint's hand and saw what it was, his face turned pale. Clint must have noticed because he started laughing, having already read what's written on the permission slip.

"What is it?" Asked Nat, getting up from the couch and walking towards Clint and Peter.  
The other Avengers also got up from their seats but stayed where they were and listened to what was happening.  
"Mini Stark has a field trip this Friday," Clint said to Natasha with a smirk plastered on his face.  
Natasha looked confused. "Oh... and, is that a bad thing??" She asked. She was definitely VERY confused.  
At this point, everyone started coming closer and closer.

'THIS IS THE END' Peter thought. 'They are going to find out about the field trip and they are going to embarrass me!!!'  
He knew he was being dramatic but let him live... He hasn't had a normal field trip for years! 

"Well... This field trip, in particular, is VERY important, right Petey-pie??" Clint said.

HE IS THE DEVIL

"Ummmm... I lost you..." Rhodey called out from behind the couch.  
"I think everyone did." Replied Bucky  
"Well, then let me explain. Our spider kid over here -Clint placed an arm around Peter's shoulder- is going on a field to here!" Clint explained.  
Everyone looked even more confused.

"Wait Peter will come here!!!??" Sam asked. But right now, he looked more excited than confused. Actually so did every one when they realized what this meant.  
"Yup," Clint said popping the 'p' and looked down at Peter who was turning red at this point.  
"Who said something about a field trip to here??" Said a voice coming from the hallway.  
Oh no. That voice... Peter knew that voice very, VERY well...

"Welcome back Tony!" Rhodey said, waving at his best friend who just arrived.  
"Hello everyone! Now that I'm back, can you give me a moment alone with my kid?" Tony asked.  
Everyone just looked at each other and nodded, then left the room. They all decided to go to the gym to practice. (By practice, they mean think of ways on how to embarrass their little Spider-ling this Friday).

"Well... now you know..." Peter said, looking down the floor.  
He wanted to die!!

He could feel his face heating up. He really didn't want Friday to come.  
"Were you going to tell me?" Asked Tony, with a calm but concerned voice.  
"Yeah, but I didn't want the others to find out," Peter said, now looking at Tony.  
He gave the permission slip to Tony and sighed.

He took a deep breath. He then shouted and fell on his knees.  
"PLEASE DON'T EMBARRASS ME!!" Peter begged at his dad who grabbed a pen and signed the slip.  
"I won't," Tony said, handing it back to Peter  
"But I am not saying that the others won't too." Tony then said, looking at Peter.  
Peter sighed and sat on the couch.  
"Why are you so worried about the field trip anyways?? You are seriously going to come to your own house! And if you need anything, you can simply ask me or FRIDAY!"  
"I know. It's just... You guys are my family and you will do everything in your power to embarrass me and I know it" Peter replied, looking at Tony.  
"And also, nobody believes that I have an internship here."  
"Well, isn't that good then? They are going to finally find out that you aren't lying Pete" Tony said, sitting on the couch beside his son and hugging him.  
"Yeah but... I didn't want this way. And, I have a level 10 badge! Not a level 6 like the other interns! How are they going to believe me when I tell them I work with you!? They are going to get suspicious and find out I'm Spider-man!!" Peter said, starting to get really worried.  
"Pete they aren't going to find out. And just tell them you are my personal intern and that you need to have access to all of the floors I go to." Tony told Peter, still holding him close.  
Peter started calming down and leaning into the touch.  
"My classmates are smart dad. They can put two and two together and they are going to find out..."  
"But they won't be able to say anything," Tony explained, putting a hand on Peter's curly hair and playing with it. It calms Peter down and to be honest, it calms Tony too.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, looking up at his mentor and now father, curiosity spreading all over his face.  
"Your class will have to sign a contract. From what I'm guessing and you're telling me, the others will go out of their way to embarrass you and I have no idea what they are going to do to achieve that. So, I'm going to tell Pepper to get some contracts ready so you and your class can sign them in case they witness something classified. And if they are as smart as you describe them to be, which I highly doubt, and they find out you are Spider-man and leak this to the public, let's just say they will have to speak to my lawyers" Tony chuckled and continued playing with Peter's hair.

"Dad, they literally go to a STEM school, of course, they are smart"  
"They are not as smart as you that's for sure."  
Peter sighed and tried to hide a smile but Tony noticed anyways. Peter knew that he couldn't win this so he just changed the topic.

"So, even if they find out that I am spider-man, they won't be able to tell anyone?"  
"Nope," Tony replied, popping the 'p'.  
"Well, this is mostly if they find out something Avengers related and as far as I know, Spider-man is an Avenger." Tony continued.  
"Thanks, Dad," Peter said. Hugging Tony even tighter.  
"No problem Underoos," Tony replied. "But that doesn't mean that they aren't going to embarrass you!" He said, with a chuckle and a grin.  
Peter sighed. "I know." He admitted.

After that, Tony continued to run his fingers through Peter's mop of brown curls and 5 minutes later he was able to hear his son's quiet snores. He also closed his eyes and placed his head on top of Peter's. The long meeting had tired him out and he was finally able to have some peace and quiet with his son right by his side.

They fell asleep on the couch and when Pepper found them, she couldn't stop herself and took a few pictures.  
Well, it wasn't like she was going to show it to someone! Just save it to her private files where she has the rest of her Husband's and son's cute photos.  
Okay, maybe Rhodey. BUT!! Only him!!..

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Friday - 6:30 am (TIME SKIP ~~~)  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was the day of the field trip. The day that his family would embarrass him. The day that everyone from his class would find out that the internship is indeed real and Peter wasn't lying.

-

"WAKE UP LITTLE SPIDER!!" Shouted Clint. Peter woke up with that and almost fell from the bed, thank god he has sticky hands because otherwise, he would have.  
"Ughhhh, leave me alone Clint," Said Peter sleepily, and with that, he buried his face in his pillow and tried to fall asleep again.

"Nope!! Today is the day!!!" Said Clint, you could hear from the tone of his voice that he was excited to make Peter's life a living hell.  
But before he could reply, Clint grabbed his legs and dragged him out of bed and into the kitchen.  
"Good morning Pe-" Tried to say Tony but stopped when he saw his son getting dragged out of his room by Clint.

He wasn't the only one that noticed what was happening though.

"Clint, what are you doing to Peter?" Asked Rhodey, trying to contain his laughter.  
Okay, it was pretty funny, but Peter was not enjoying any of it.

While Peter was getting dragged around like a doll, he had grabbed his pillow at the last second and was now trying to fall back asleep.  
"Didn't sleep well?" Asked Steve.  
"How could I sleep? I'm going to die today!!" Explained Peter, he threw the pillow at the wall and Clint finally let go of his legs.  
"You aren't going to die!" Replied Tony.  
"Yeah right, you are all going to embarrass me in front of my classmates and they are all going to start asking questions and they will find out I'm Spider-man and ughhhhh!!" Groaned Peter. He wanted to explode! He wanted to disappear, let the floor open and swallow him whole. He really can't handle that much attention and if his classmates find out he knows the Avengers they will eventually find out he is also Spiderman. That was the logic he was thinking with.

"Hey, hey, calm down," Said Tony, rushing towards his son and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Remember what I told you yesterday? They can't say a word to anyone!!"  
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that they won't be able to ask me questions about it! I don't want that much attention, I can't handle that much attention!!" Explained Peter.  
"Then we will make sure they won't find out about it." Replied Steve. Peter really liked Steve. It took him sometime before he actually started to trust him (Because of what he did to Tony) but after some time, they became really close.  
"But that doesn't mean we aren't going to show up and talk to you while you are on your field trip." Said Nat, walking in the living room, holding a newspaper on her hands and drinking coffee.  
"I know.." Replied Peter.  
This is going to be a long day...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At School (TIME SKIP ~~~)  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he finally reached school, Peter went up to Ned and MJ.  
After the whole Homecoming fiasco, he and MJ became really good friends. She still called him a loser and a dork but he knew she didn't mean it in a bad way. Kind of like a nickname she had for him. But whenever he asked her why she called him and Ned losers or nerds she just looked at him with a blank stare and replied: "Because you are." Which wasn't a lie.

"Now that everyone is here, let's all get on the bus and let this be the best field trip ever!" Shouted Mr. Harrington. He was really excited even if he didn't show it sometimes because he wanted to look "professional".

Everyone started to cheer and boarded the bus.  
Peter was pretty worried but he had MJ and Ned by his side so it wasn't that bad.

Well, that thought got interrupted by Flash's rude comments as soon as the bus began to move.

"Are you ready Penis?? I'm finally going to expose your lies!!" Shouted Flash from the back of the bus.  
Many of the kids groaned at that. They don't want Flash to ruin the trip for them! He always goes on and on about Peter's internship and it's starting to get really annoying for everyone. Even if they don't believe Peter's internship, they still get really annoyed by Flash's comments. 

"And what if it's fake Flash? Nobody cares so stop making it a big deal!" Shouted Abe. He was done with both Flash and Peter and their rivalry.  
Some 'yeahs' were heard from other students and Flash sat back down on his seat without saying a word but Peter knew his silence wouldn't last that long.

Ned put a reassuring hand on Peter's shoulder and smiled at him.  
"Dude, why are you so worried? Flash is finally going to get what he deserves."  
"I am not worried about that. It's just, the others are going to embarrass me!" Replied Peter.  
"Dude, if I were you, I would be so happy that they are going to embarrass me! They are the freaking Avengers!"  
"I am happy, but they are like a family to me now and they can be really embarrassing sometimes.." Replied Peter.  
"I don't think it's going to be that bad. Also, you have me and MJ" Said Ned from beside him.  
"I know..." Said Peter and he looked behind him at MJ but she didn't notice him or just straight up ignored him because she was reading her book.

"Alright class, we are here!!" Shouted Mr. Harrington. "But before we go in, I want you guys to be on your best behavior. This is one in a lifetime opportunity! We don't want it to go to waste!!"  
"Now, let's get out of the bus and inside the building!" Continued Mr. Harrington.

Everyone got out and they were awestruck from the view of the building. Everyone except Peter. He was even surprised that Ned was so excited about seeing it even though he has come here many times to hang out with Peter.

When they got inside, Mr. Harrington went up to the reception desk and started talking to a lady. Right then, the elevator doors opened and out stepped a young girl with a box who Peter recognized immediately. Her name was Maria. She was really nice. She often baked homemade cookies and gave them to Peter. She was also a college student so she and Peter hanged out a lot. They were really good friends at this point.

She finally reached the group and started talking to them.

"Hello everyone! My name is Maria and I'm going to be your tour guide for today!." She said and then grabbed a box that was on top of her desk and started talking again.  
"I am going to give you badges so you can access floors and labs that we are going to see today." She explained and then started giving the badges to everyone. Well, everyone except Peter.  
Of course, Flash noticed and lifted his hand.

"Yes?" Maria asked him.  
"Peter didn't get a badge." He said looking at Maria and then at Peter.  
"Oh, it's because Peter already has one, isn't that right Peter?" She asked him. Peter gave her a nod and took out his badge from his backpack.  
"Yeah, it's right here." He said in a quiet voice and showed her a gold and red badge. On it was the number '10'.

"What do the numbers mean?" Asked Cindy looking at her own badge and then at Peter's.  
"There are 10 different badges, each one indicating your position on SI.  
"For example, level 1 to level 2 passes are for visitors and reporters, which at the end of the day deactivate so you won't be able to use them ever again. Level 3 to level 5 are for the interns, the numbers depend on whether they are low-level interns or high-level -at that Flash looked at Peter's badge and gave a disgusting and mischievous look at him-. Level 6 to 9 are for all the scientists that work in this building. Again, it depends whether they are low-level or high. And level 10 are for the Avengers and people Tony Stark trusts, like his wife and CEO of the company, Pepper Potts, his bodyguard, Happy Hogan, and his personal intern."

Everyone gave a nod at that and Maria continued.  
"Now, please walk through this scanner over here." She said and pointed at a metal door frame. She then went in and scanned her badge.

"Maria Alan, level 5, intern." A voice spoke and all of the students started looking around trying to find the source of the sound.  
"This is FRIDAY, Tony Stark's AI. She is everywhere in this building." Maria explained.  
"Now, please, form a line and do as I did. Scan your badge and walk through the scanner."

Flash pushed through the front of the line and scanned his badge first.  
"Eugene Thompson, level 1, visitor," Said FRIDAY.  
Everyone then continued to do the same until it was finally Peter's turn.  
"Peter Parker, level 10, welcome back Peter, should I inform the boss of your arrival?" Said FRIDAY with a much more happy and human-like voice.  
"No, no, you don't have to do that FRIDAY" Replied Peter and went up to his classmates who they were all looking at him with wide eyes.  
Flash just looked pissed.  
"They probably already know." Whispered Peter to himself and everyone went to the elevator.

"Can I press the button!!?" Asked Flash while they were getting into the elevator.  
"Well, there are no buttons actually." Replied Maria and everyone just looked at her, confused.  
"Friday, take us to floor 8." Said Maria and the elevator closed its doors and started heading up.

When they reached floor 8, the elevator doors opened and the pupils stormed off around the Avengers Museum!!

Peter had never really been to this floor or any of the lower floors to be exact. He only knew Maria and some of the other interns/scientists because he often came down to the cafeteria to grab some coffee or cookies.  
Then, after the many times of bumping into them because he didn't pay attention and just drank his coffee, he became really good friends with them, especially the college interns and started going to the lower labs more often.  
Those were the only times Peter went to the lower floors, just to visit his friends. He had heard about the museum but the Avengers were his family and he already knew so much about them that he didn't think it was necessary to come down here.  
But, he actually found the Avengers museum very interesting!

"Okay everyone, you have 30 minutes to look around the exhibits." Said Maria clapping her hands before speaking to grab everyone's attention.  
The students nodded and stormed off everywhere in the museum.

Most of the kids, including Flash, went up to the Black Widow exhibit. Peter, Ned, and MJ went up to the Iron-man, Thor and Hulk exhibits before Ned started poking him in the arm and vibrating from what Peter thought was excitement.

"Dude!! Look, -Ned pointed his hand on an exhibit that was right beside the Hawkeye one- there is a Spider-man exhibit!! We need to check it out!" He said and grabbed Peter's arm and dragged him up to the exhibit.

In the glass tall case was Spiderman's first suit. Peter thought it was really embarrassing and weird for Tony to have it. He thought he got rid of it when Mr. Stark gave him the new suit that he created for him, but he was also very happy that there was an exhibit about him.  
Of course, no one knew that...

There were also 5 'fun' facts about each Avenger, including Spider-man (that recently became an official Avenger :D).  
Peter started reading the facts and if he were honest, all of them were true.

1\. Spider-man's favorite candy is gummy bears.  
2\. He is a genius.  
3\. He is extremely flexible.  
4\. Spider-man speaks 5 languages.  
5\. Spider-man is the youngest member of the team.

Yup, every one of them was true. And as much as he liked these facts that Tony added for him, he kind of wished he hadn't added the gummy bear one... Yes, he LOVED gummy bears, but he really didn't have to put that one on there...

"This is sooo cool!!" Ned exclaimed bouncing up and down from his feet.  
"Yeah, it is!! Peter replied, a smile forming on his face.  
"Aaahhh, I still can't get over the fact that my best friend is an official Avenger and even lives with them !" Ned whisper-shouted, saying that mostly to himself but Peter could hear him just fine. Of course, he didn't say anything about it though. Ned is a big nerd and he always fanboyed about those kinds of things, but that was another reason why Peter loved him. 

"Okay class, 30 minutes passed! Let's go to the cafeteria and grab something to eat before continuing with the tour!" Maria shouted and made a hand gesture, signaling them to follow her.

When they reached the cafeteria, Ned, Peter, and MJ sat on a small table on the far back. But of course, Flash and his friends had to sit in the table right beside them! Just Peter's luck...

While they were eating, Flash stood up from his chair and shouted: "Hey Penis! When are your little Avenger buddies going to show up!?" Peter looked up and saw Flash high fiving his friends and grinning.

"Peter is an intern here Flash, he never said he knows the Avengers," MJ replied. She was really quiet until now. Even if you sometimes can't tell, Peter really believed MJ did actually care about him and Ned because she always defended them but also stopped being mean and hanged out with them more and more often. Peter was happy he could finally call MJ his best friend. :D

"Thank you," Peter said looking at MJ  
She smiled at him and returned to her book. "Don't mention it", She then said, smiling just a little again.

That made Flash sit back down in his seat and continued talking with his so-called "friends". To be honest, it was sad to even think that someone would be hanging with those kinds of people, even if that person was Flash. They would always hang out with him for his money and to torment others so they couldn't get in trouble. (Flash's mum donates much money on the school every year, and if Flash got in trouble, that would mean the funding would stop and that was a no, no from the teachers and the principal. Even if it meant he could do anything he wanted and to anyone he wanted without getting stopped).

At this point, Peter started to get suspicious. He knew that the others would come and embarrass him, but he thought they would come the moment he stepped inside the building which...never happened.

But his thoughts were interrupted by Maria clapping her hands. "Okay, everyone! Lunchtime is over. Now please, everyone regroup and let's get going" 

Everyone stepped inside the elevator and Maria told FRIDAY to take them to floor '32'. 

"Where are we going?" Asked Cindy  
"We are going to the intern labs! Most of the interns usually come to SI after 3 pm because they have to attend college first so there aren't that many people here at the moment." Said Maria. 

Then the elevator 'dinged' open and everyone stepped inside the intern labs.

Peter never came to the lower floors. He usually went to the penthouse or his and Mr. Stark's lab which was on the 88th floor. So that also meant that he didn't know anyone here and nobody knew him either so if anyone asks (*cough* cough* Flash) about his internship they would most likely say that it's not true and that a high school student can't get an internship at SI which that is totally true btw.  
Peter was screwed...

When they got in the labs, they were greeted by two interns, one of them being a tall boy with brown curls and the other one being a blonde girl with green eyes. Peter swears he has seen them before but has never actually talked to them.

"Hello Midtown High! My name is Alec, and this is Helen!"

Alec said and they continued talking about what they do here and blah blah blah. Peter wasn't really listening, he thinking more about the possible outcomes of the situation he was in right now.

"Now, make a group of 3 and go to one of the desks. There are some parts and electronics that you can use to build a robot however you like. You have 30 minutes to do so and then we are going to review them." Said Helen.

The students were divided into groups. Of course, Peter, MJ, and Ned were one group together. Then they started building. Peter and Ned came up with the idea to make a mini R2D2. MJ didn't really care about what they were going to make, she just wanted to get done with this and continue with her book.

-

"Alright! Time's up everyone!" Shouted Maria.

Then Alec and Helen came up to each one of the robots and looked at them and sometimes gave some tips and ideas to some of the students about their robots.

When they came up to Ned's, MJ's and Peter's robot they smiled and congratulated them for the good work they've done. They didn't tell them anything else like they did to some other students which they guessed was good and that meant that their robot didn't seem to have something wrong.

Peter was actually having lots of fun here and none of the Avengers had come so far which is good.  
But of course, thanks to his Parker luck, something had to go wrong. 

"Hey Parker, nice robot you got there." Said the one and only, Flash Thompson.

"I want to have a look..." He said and then proceeded to grab the robot and start swinging it around.  
"Flash stop!" Shouted Ned but that didn't seem to work that well because Flash didn't, in fact, stop.  
"Give it back Flash," Peter said with a stern look and that made Flash stop and look at him.  
"Why? Do you have a problem, Parker? I'm just playing with it." He said.  
"It looks very well built, I'll give you that" Said Flash, and then a grin grew on his face and said "I wonder what happens if it accidentally falls" 

Before anyone could even register what Flash had just said, he threw the robot on the floor and it cracked into a million pieces.

"Welp, guess I was wrong then" Said Flash and started laughing like a maniac.

Peter was furious. Can't just Flash leave him alone for once!?

When Flash finally stopped laughing he looked at Peter and said: "Wow Penis, you are so dumb you can't even make a proper robot. I guess that comes with being an orphan."  
That broke something into Peter...

Well, yeah. He did lose his parents when he was only 4 and then lived with his aunt and uncle. He didn't remember his parents but he didn't really feel like an orphan because he had uncle Ben and Aunt May. They were like parents to him. Always looking out for him, calming him down whenever he had a nightmare, they always went to meet and talk to his teachers... They did everything parents should do. 

But then, Ben died. He got shot right in front of him and that scarred Peter. He got his powers before Ben died and he couldn't even save him. That is why he became the well-known superhero called Spider-man. Because, if he couldn't save his uncle, he can at least try to save people like him. 

But that doesn't mean it didn't hurt when someone mentioned his name, especially in the way Flash said it.

"Shut up Flash. At least Peter has people that love him and care about him. Unlike you" Said MJ. She knew that that was a bit harsh but she didn't care. He can't say things like that to a person who's gone through so much and is still so kind. How can Flash hate him, really?

Flash was shocked. He started opening and closing his mouth, trying to say something but unable to find the right words. he was speechless.  
And so he left.

MJ turned her attention to Peter and her expression turned soft when she looked at him.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked him.  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Thank you MJ" He said. But before they could say anything else Maria started speaking again to them.  
"Well, everyone! I was told that we were granted a special Q&A with the Avengers!" She said.

Then everyone started cheering and being overexcited teenagers.

Maria seemed really excited too! Even though she worked at SI she had never met the Avengers, only seen Tony Stark once or twice.

"Alright, everyone calm down please!" At that, they did and she continued to speak. "Great! Let's go." And with that, they went into the elevator and without a word, started going up.

When they finally reached their destination Maria showed them in which room they should go in and left telling them that she will be right back.

When they got inside, the room was full of chairs on one side and the other half had a podium.

They all seated on one of the chairs and then Maria came in.

"Okay, everyone. Please welcome the Avengers!" She said and everyone started clapping while the Avengers came in.

'Oh god,' Peter thought. 'Of course, they would all come together to embarrass me at the end!', 'Of course!!'

Peter tried to hide his face but it didn't work as he saw his dad smiling at him and then looking back at the rest of the students.

Then Steve started speaking. "Okay, everyone. You can ask us whatever questions you want! You have about 30 minutes so start asking!" He said and everyone immediately raised their hand. 

Clint picked a girl in the far back which Peter didn't know the name of. Jeez, Peter needs to pay some more attention in class. He seriously doesn't remember half his classmates in here.  
"How is it like being an Avenger??" She asked.  
Clint smiled "Nice question. Well, it's really dangerous to be an Avenger but it's also fun and I'm grateful to be part of this team because we are like one big family and we love helping people! I think everyone agrees with me at this point" Clint said and the rest of the team nodded.  
Steve then picked Abraham to ask. "How did you guys get back together after the 'Civil War'?" He asked.

The Avengers tensed at that.

"Well," Steve started "It took us a while to become comfortable with each other again and it's going to take a while until we get back to the way we used to be. We might never be the same again. But Tony - He looked at Tony- revised the accords and pardoned us all. Then, we returned and we found out that a lot has changed. For the first 2 weeks we didn't speak that much to each other, maybe some 'hi's' and 'how are you's' but only that. Until we were told that we had to go on a mission but Spider-man would come to. We went on the mission and afterward started hanging a lot more with Spider-man. The guy is actually really fun to have around and to be honest, he is the one that brought us back together!" Steve ended with a smile and looked at Peter.

Peter didn't know he had actually helped them that much! He just loved hanging out with everyone and after a while, everyone started talking more and attended dinners and breakfasts together and then they even had movie nights! ... Is Peter that oblivious?? Probably...

Abraham nodded and sat down.

Then Tony picked (one cookie for whoever guessed it) Flash.  
"Can high school students become interns here?" He asked and smirked at Peter. Peter mentally rolled his eyes at Flash and face palmed himself.  
"No. Only college students can become interns, but-" Tony was interrupted by Flash.  
Flash, now standing, said, "I'm asking because one of our classmates keeps lying about having an internship at SI."

The Avengers smirked.

"And who would that be?" Asked Tony.  
'WHAT?' Peter thought. 'Why is he asking him?? He already knows it's me he is talking about. What is he planning to do to Flash after this?', 'Oh no..'  
Peter was literately freaking out. 

Flash smirked and pointed at Peter.  
"Peter Parker, sir, is the student that has been saying all those lies. He has been going on for almost 3 years and we have told him multiple times to stop but he keeps saying that he is not lying." 

Everyone paused, holding their breath. The students because they were scared of their classmate getting exposed right in front of the Avengers and Tony because he was just dramatic.

After a while, he finally spoke again:  
"Because he isn't lying," Tony said.

Everyone stopped and looked at Tony  
"Peter is not just an intern, he is my personal intern. I found out 3 years ago how smart Peter was and I offered him a position as my personal assistant and he said yes. We've grown very close and I'm proud to say that I see Peter as my son and I love him as such." Tony said, smiling at Peter and then giving a death glare at Flash.

Flash started sweating and gulped.

"And, just so you know," Natasha said "FRIDAY has notified us of what you've been doing to Peter this entire tour. Pushing him around, breaking his robot which he worked hard on, unlike you because you didn't even make your robot, your friends did. And the things you said to Peter after you destroyed his robot. Those things are unacceptable!" Natasha said while taking out two knives out of nowhere and holding them in her hands. 

She then pointed with one of the knives towards the students.  
"A little warning for all of you, you mess with Peter, you mess with us." She continued. "Got it!?"  
Everyone nodded but they looked so terrified! Peter had to stop them before they murdered Flash.

"Now you, Flash Thompson - the Avengers started walking towards Flash - don't you ever dare speak or touch Peter ever again or we will-" Natasha was interrupted by Peter.  
"Okay!! Enough!" Peter said and run up to his family.  
"It's okay guys! Really. It's not something I can't handle anyways!" He said and rubbed the back of his neck. Gosh, this was so embarrassing.  
"You shouldn't go through it in the first place," said Wanda.  
"I don't care though!" He replied but everyone looked at him and it scared the crap out of him. It looked like he was an open book and everyone was reading through him.  
"Just please don't kill him" He then pleaded and mostly looked at Tony.

Tony just sighed and put his hand down which had an Iron-man repulsor covering it. Everyone else then put their weapons down too.  
"How long has this been going on, Pete?" Tony asked and looked down at his son.  
Peter didn't want to answer but he knew that they would keep asking until he was forced to tell them. So he just looked at the floor and answered.  
"Since middle school.."  
"But, Dad, it's fine! Really!!" He then looked back at his father with puppy eyes and gave him a soft and sympathetic look.  
"Kiddo, it's not." 

He then looked at Flash and told him "If you continue bullying my kid, you'll have the whole Avengers coming after you."  
The rest of the Avengers glared at him and Flash looked like he was ready to faint from how scared he was.

Steve then looked at the teacher and asked. "Why haven't you done something for this? We were watching from the cameras. We saw everything and we know that you knew what was going on but didn't do anything to stop it! Aren't you supposed to look out for them? You are their teacher and you let your students get bullied..." 

Steve looked disappointedly at the teacher, then back at Peter and he gave him a smile.  
The teacher was speechless. Well, anyone who just got lectured from Captain America would be.

Maria then, from the back of the room said: "I'm sorry, Mr. Stark but our tour ended 5 minutes ago."  
Tony looked at her, nodded and then looked back at the students.  
"Well, I guess you should go now!"

He then looked at the teacher and said.  
"And, I'm going to keep Peter with me here. It's stupid to go back to school to and then come back here."  
"Yeah of course. But, we need to have his legal guardian's approval to actually let him stay behind." He said and looked horrified at the billionaire.  
"Well, then there is no problem because I am his legal guardian," Tony said and everyone in the room except for Peter and the Avengers gaped at what Tony had just said.  
"I even have the papers if you don't believe me"  
"No, no. I do... Then, let's go everyone" The teacher said and everyone left the room, whispering to each other but Peter could hear them and they were all talking about him.

MJ and Ned stayed behind and said bye to Peter properly.

When everyone had finally left and the Avengers went to the common room they started talking again.

"Why didn't you tell us, Pete?" Asked Natasha.  
"As I said. I can handle it. It's not that bad anyway, so..."  
"It doesn't matter if it's not that bad or not, what matters is that you had to go through that for years now and none of us knew!" Tony said from beside him while he had one of his arms around his son's shoulders.  
"And, let me guess. May doesn't know either?" Tony asked.

How can everyone read Peter so well today!? Well, yeah some of them were trained spies and some them super soldiers but EVERYONE was able to read him like he was an open book and that made Peter kind of mad but also sad and embarrassed at the same time.

"No." Peter sad sheepishly looking down at his feet.  
"If he continues to pick on you again, please tell us and we will handle it," Steve said.  
"But why didn't the teacher, hell, the school do something about it!? That's what I don't understand!" Clint said and everyone nodded. Why didn't the school do something?  
"Flash's parents donate a lot of money to the school every year and because they don't want to lose all of the donations they don't punish or give Flash detentions. One time a teacher did and she almost got fired" Peter said, now looking up at his father.  
"Oh, so he is the rich type of bully," Natasha said while drinking some water.  
"Yeah.." Peter said "And... Thank you. For helping me, that is."  
"You don't have to thank us ребенок паук!" Natasha said and she came up to him and ruffled his hair.  
"Yep! We will always look out for our baby Avenger!" Said Clint and every one 100% agreed to that. They agreed a lot with Clint today... Strange...

Peter giggled and then sat on the couch with his father and the rest of the Avengers followed.

"So, movie?" Asked Bucky.  
Everyone said yes and they put a movie playing. After it was finished they agreed on doing a movie marathon. The movie marathon lasted the rest of the day and when Pepper returned to the penthouse at 11:00 pm she saw half of them on the three sofas and the other half on the floor. All of them covered with blankets and sleeping.  
She quietly went and shut off the TV, took some pictures of the whole scenery and went into her bedroom to sleep too.


End file.
